


to us, who remain

by stover



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Fic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Person Perspective, Introspective Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stover/pseuds/stover
Summary: To us, who remain: remember the fire that once burned our soul. Remember the love we had for each other, the dreams we dared to hope for, and the freedom we sought. On behalf of all we remember, let us live, and let us survive together.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 5





	to us, who remain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm teaching myself how to write by diving head-first into Promare hell. Wish me luck!

Every day, 4.3 million people use the Promepolis Metro, but not a single one can point out which of us were Burnish. I think about this often, more so now as I take the metro to work each morning, and again in the evening on my way home. I think about how we bear no mark on our bodies, shaped in the likeness of you, and yet were stripped of our humanity and iced on sight. 

From the very moment of our being, our lives were forfeit. We were blights, salvageable only to further the ambitions of a madman. No border would protect us, and no land could hide us. We burned deserts through even the wettest marshland, so on deserts we settled, hoping that here, where nobody else dared to venture, we may be allowed to live. We had only each other, and though we lost numbers the way sand slips through one’s fingers, we are still here — I am still here.

And I will always be here.


End file.
